This invention relates to hydrotherapy apparatus. The apparatus may be designed so as to be suitable for animals such as dogs or may be designed to be suitable for use by humans.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided hydrotherapy apparatus comprising a tank for containing water, the tank having over its floor a belt having a supporting surface to be walked upon, the supporting surface being driveable in the direction of the length of the tank, which has at one end a drop down door which in its raised, closed condition seals the one end of the tank and in its lowered, open position serves as a ramp up which a person or animal can walk into the tank, and means for filling the tank with water up to a selected level when the door is closed.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided hydrotherapy apparatus comprising a tank for containing water, the tank having over its floor a belt having a supporting surface to be walked upon, the supporting surface being driveable unidirectionally, the belt and its associated driving means being displaceable to a raised position to enable the tank, including the floor thereof, to be cleaned, and means for filling the tank with water up to a selected level.
According to still another aspect of the invention there is provided hydrotherapy apparatus comprising a tank for containing water, the tank having over its floor a belt having a supporting surface to be walked upon, the supporting surface being driveable unidirectionally, the apparatus also comprising a separate storage tank for holding water to be used for pumped transfer of water into and out of the hydrotherapy tank.
In use, the hydrotherapy tank is intended to be entered and the belt drive started so that an animal or human can walk against the direction of movement of the supporting surface, effectively to remain stationary. The effort required to counter the movement of the supporting surface can be varied by filling the tank with water up to a selected level, so that either only the lower parts, or alternatively more, or even the whole of the legs will be submerged and will have to be moved through the water. It is also obvious that the hydrotherapy tank can be used dry.
The water fed into the tank is preferably pre-heated to a convenient temperature, typically near blood temperature.
Water is preferably fed into and out of the hydrotherapy tank through the tank floor beneath the belt, so as to minimise disturbance or distraction to the tank user. The belt, however, is preferably perforated to ease passage of water into and out of the hydrotherapy tank and also to assist in lubrication of the belt.
It is another feature of the invention that, below the belt, the floor is sloped to a water exit point, conveniently at the centre of the floor.
The belt may be a continuously driven belt with upper and lower runs, the upper run being supported by a stationary plate. The plate may be upturned at its side edges to assist in guiding the belt.
Alternatively or additionally the upper run belt may be guided along its longitudinal centre, as by a rib running in a groove in the supporting plate.
The belt tension is preferably adjustable.
When the belt and its driving means is raisable out of the way to facilitate cleaning, the guide means will be raisable with the belt. A preferred means of raising the belt assembly to facilitate cleaning is to swing the assembly upwards about a pivotal mounting at one end of the hydrotherapy tank.
At least one side of the hydrotherapy tank may be transparent to enable a supervisor to watch the movements of the user.
The hydrotherapy tank is preferably made of stainless steel, except for the window or windows, and it may be fitted with wheels or castors having associated braking means.
The hydrotherapy tank may be tillable with water to such a level that the user can swim within the tank against a counter current induced in the water. This current may be induced by jetting water into the tank from one end, allowing a compensatory drainage to take place to maintain the water level substantially constant.
Clearly the hydrotherapy tank will be designed with dimensions to suit its intended use, e.g. by small animals, large animals, or humans.
The water storage tank, also preferably made of stainless steel, is preferably mounted on wheels or castors, so that it can be moved about, for example in an animal hospital, to serve a plurality of hydrotherapy tanks. To this end, the water storage tank may connect to the hydrotherapy tank via flexible hoses when water is to be transferred into or out of the hydrotherapy tank. Suitable braking means is provided for the wheels or castors.
The water storage tank preferably includes a housing for three pumps, one for pumping water into the hydrotherapy tank, one for pumping water out of the hydrotherapy tank, and one for circulating water within the water storage tank. Water within the storage tank is preferably re-circulated via a filter, which may be a sand filter, and a heater which pre-heats the water to be used in the hydrotherapy tank.
The water storage tank may also incorporate a chlorinator and/or ozonator.
A reversing valve associated with the recirculation pump enables backwashing, e.g. to clean the filter.
All valving incorporated into the water storage tank may be electrically operated. For ease of operation of the pumps and valving in the water storage tank a control panel is provided conveniently on the housing for the pumps.